mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth 3rd
Elizabeth The 3rd is a fluffy white Persian cat that belongs to Jumin Han. She was named and given to Jumin by V and Rika. Jumin tends to spoil Elizabeth The 3rd. When he goes somewhere for work, he'll most likely leave her with his assistant, Jaehee Kang. Personality Elizabeth 3rd seems to be a happy, carefree cat. But in Jumin's Route, she seems like she wants more freedom; the reason why she runs away. Jumin couldn't accept this, and therefore locked her up in a cage, which Elizabeth The 3rd didn't understand. In spite of everything, she loves her owner. Appearance Elizabeth 3rd has long, fluffy, white fur with icy blue eyes. She has sharp pink ears and a soft nose. Background Elizabeth The 3rd was given to Jumin from V and Rika, the former being the person to name her. Rika and Jumin had a conversation, and Rika told him that he has to warm up more to other people so that he doesn't get lonely. Jumin refused it and Rika came up with the idea to give him a cat as a gift to feel less lonely. Relationships Jaehee Whenever Jumin goes somewhere for work overseas, he most likely leaves Elizabeth The 3rd with his assistant, Jaehee. It is shown that Jaehee hates this because of Elizabeth's "c-hairs" getting everywhere. Jumin Jumin is her owner, who deeply cherishes her. He loves her very much and she seems that she loves him too. When asked if Jumin has a girlfriend, he says, "My beauty...has white beautiful soft fur, clear blue eyes, and sharp pretty ears. Her name is Elizabeth The 3rd. I have never seen any cat... no, any woman more beautiful than her." 707 Despite not interacting much, Seven has shown to care deeply about Elizabeth The 3rd and has nicknamed her 'Elly'. He wants to play with her, but winds up torturing her instead, which is why Jumin refuses to let Seven near her. V V was her original owner. He gave her the name "Elizabeth The 3rd". In Jumin's route, Jumin wanted to give her back to V, because he thought he wasn't a good owner, but V brought her back to him and convinced him to keep Elizabeth. Rika Rika, together with V, gave Elizabeth The 3rd to Jumin. She wanted Jumin to be less lonely. She was the person who specifically chose Elizabeth The 3rd for Jumin. Zen He and Elizabeth 3rd never interact with each other, and Zen claimed that he doesn't want to. He is allergic to cats to the point that only talking about it will make him sneeze and seeing a photo of one will freak him out. Despite that, he stated that he doesn't hate cats and like Jumin, thinks that 707's way of "loving" cats is harassing them. Yoosung Yoosung took care of Elizabeth The 3rd after he found her at the Mint Eye Headquarters, because she went missing a few days earlier. Yoosung didn't like to take care of her, but he seemed to like the cat overall. Lisa She is shown to not be fond of Lisa, and was most likely jealous of the attention Jumin was giving Lisa. Trivia * Cheritz gave her the name after one of the staff found a cat and sent her for adoption. The owner apparently gave her the name "Elizabeth" so she will live like a queen. * Yoosung once attempted to give her cat food out of a 98 cent bowl but she refused and would only drink out of a crystal glass and plate. * Jumin has allowed her to type multiple messages, one being "elkalkgj;jv,xf" * Jumin brought her to the last party, before MC joined RFA. * Jumin has stated she sheds between 3-28 strands of hair every ten minutes. * In 707's route Day 10, Jumin has stated that her average length of hair strands are 2.10485 cm for her inside hair and 3.71572 cm for her outside fur. * In Another Story, Jumin has owned her for 1062 days. Es:Elizabeth 3rd Ru:Элизабет Третья Zh:Elizabeth 3rd Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Minor Characters